RWBY: Secrets of Remnant
by UkuleleBailey
Summary: Its been several months after the fall of Beacon. After saving the relics, a man from another kingdom offered them something. He told them about a school known as Astral Academy in the south kingdom of Notos. Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR are enrolled in Astral Academy. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. Back in Gear

_The world of Remnant is a dangerous world filled with Grimm, and the only thing protecting the innocent from the dark creatures are the hunters and huntresses who have been pledged their lives in order to keep both humankind and Faunus safe from harm._

 _In order to properly train these brave souls five schools are founded. To the north lies the Atlas Academy in the kingdom of Atlas. To the east is the kingdom of Mistral, which houses the Haven Academy. In the west is Vacuo the home kingdom of Shade Academy. And in the middle center is the kingdom of Vale, which founded the Beacon Academy._

 _Finally, in the south lies the kingdom of Notos, which is home to Astral Academy. - Narrator (The credit goes to mooseman3 of his RWBY series)_

* * *

It begins in a dream that recall the conversation between Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall before Pyrrha died, Pyrrha calling out Jaune Arc's name, and ends with Ruby Rose screaming Pyrrha's name. Ruby wakes from them with a headache. She looks around in a airship and sees the remaining members of Team JNPR (Juniper) and her team members of Team RWBY (Ruby), and her Uncle Qrow were sleeping during the morning in 8:00 AM. Ruby gets up and sees the view of the city in the kingdom of Notos.

 _ **Ruby:** It's been several months since the fall of Beacon Academy, and with Team JNPR's motivation when Pyrrha died, Me, Jaune, Nora and Ren started traveling, we ran in to my Uncle Qrow. But when we are at Mistral, me, Weiss, Blake and Yang are back together, after we saved Haven Academy from falling, saving the relics from an evil being._

 _After that, we made a wish to change the world... We were very careful of that wish to get the fallen Beacon Academy and the other academies to recover from the compromise. Ever since then, the man in gray offered us something. He said about a south island known as Notos and there's a school of huntsman and huntresses in training known as Astral Academy. He's gonna take us to the headmistress of Astral; Citrine Goldheart. I hope we'll find out soon._

The airship landed in the docking area. Ruby gets up and she tries to wake her team members, her Uncle Qrow, and the remaining members of Team JNPR up. "Guys, we're here!" she said. "What is it, Ruby?" said the tired Yang. "We're here in Notos" said Ruby. Blake looked into the window. "She's right" she said. The teams gets up and heads inside and meets up with a man Caucasian skin, black hair, brown eyes, wears a black and gray uniform and black shoes, the man is the professor of Astral Academy, Titus Grayson. "Welcome to Astral Academy" said Titus. The teams entered. "Professor Grayson... This is impressive" said Ren.

"I know. Professor Goldheart will be waiting for you, but since the fall of Beacon... I wanted to help you guys out" said Titus. "You didn't have to do that, Professor" said Weiss. "I insist though. I'm glad your alright, but I'm sorry what happened to Pyrrha" said Titus. "It's okay. But I know your trying to help us" said Jaune. "I'm glad I can trust you guys" said Titus. "So, where's Professor Goldheart?" said the curious Qrow.

"I'll tell you later, Branwen" said Titus. "Come on, Titus" said Qrow. "Don't come on me. Remember the Vytal Festival, with Winter during outside the arena?" said Titus. "Come on, that was several months ago" said Qrow. "YOU were intoxicated!" said Titus.

"Okay. What's going on?" said the curious Ruby. "Maetus just doesn't trust me that much" said Qrow. "Yeah, I was a student of Beacon Academy like his team STRQ buddies was" said Titus. "Stop arguing!" shouted Nora. "Yeah, this is getting ugly!" said Weiss. "Okay, we'll stop the conversation. And I'll take you to Professor Goldheart" said Titus. "Finally" said Nora. Inside the academy, Team RWBY, JNPR, Qrow and Professor Grayson enters Professor Goldheart's office.

The office is very pretty, although it's autumn colored, similar to the late Professor Lionheart's office from Haven Academy.

"Professor Goldheart, there's someone who wants to meet you" said Professor Grayson. The woman reveals to be Professor Citrine Goldheart. She appears to have fair skin, golden wheat hair, hazel eyes. Her outfit is a beautiful marigold dress with cap-sleeves and strapped white pumps. and she wears a rose gold necklace and studded earrings. She walked up to Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR. "You must be the former students of Beacon Academy that Professor Grayson told me about" said Professor Goldheart. "Well... Yeah" replied Ruby.

"Beacon Academy has fallen because of the Grimm attack" said Professor Grayson. "Yeah, and we've lost a lot of people we've cared about" said Jaune. "Well... Professor Grayson did found out about the fall of Beacon, he did wanted to help you. So, do you agree to be enrolled to Astral Academy?" said Professor Goldheart. "Yes" replied Ruby. "Jaune Arc?" Professor Goldheart turned to Jaune.

"Yes" agreed Jaune. "Good. Class will be in session tomorrow" said Professor Goldheart. the door opened a little bit and it revealed to be the monkey faunus, Sun Wukong. "Don't worry, I didn't hear anything" Sun whispered. "I heard everything" Sun closed the door. "Oh no" said the embarrassed Blake. "What's wrong?" said the curious Qrow. "Sun and his team SSSN buddies must of followed us" answered Blake.

"You know what, Blake. Don't worry about it. I'll show you one of the students of Astral Academy" said Professor Grayson. At the courtyard in Astral Academy, Professor Grayson shows Team RWBY, the remaining members of Team JNPR, and Qrow around the courtyard. "This is the courtyard of the academy, where some of the students hangout" said Professor Grayson. "Wasn't there a training area here, by any chance?" said the curious Yang. "Yes, Yang. There is" said Professor Grayson as Yang smiled to her younger half-sister.

A 16-year-old honey blonde haired teenage girl walked into the courtyard. The teenage girl happens to be a student in Astral.

She notices Professor Grayson, she walked up to him. "Professor Grayson, are those the students of Beacon you've been telling me about?" said the curious teenage girl. "Yes" Professor Grayson said. "This is, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren" "Nice to meet you all." The girl saluted, she then bowed "Primrose Enfys, nice to meet you, my friends" Primrose noticed Ruby by looking at her in her eyes "Uh, what is it?" said the curious Ruby. "You... have silver eyes" said Primrose. "Well..." Ruby begins to hesitate.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get all weird" said the apologetic Primrose. "Okay..." Jaune said. "Primrose, what is your weapon, by any chance?" Primrose pulled out her weapon which revealed to be a long-sword. "A long-sword named Borealis" she said.

"Awesome!" said the amazed Yang and Ruby. "So your weapon is a sword?" said the curious Ren "Not only it's just a long-sword. It's an archery bow" said Titus. "Borealis is actually a Sword Adapting Bow Render that I forged back in Onyx Academy, a combat school in Notos" added Primrose "That's amazing, Primrose! You have a bow-sword" said the amazed Ruby and then asked with a curious look on her face. "But don't you have dust?" she asked. "Exactly, one of the arrows have dust, but some of them have traps" replied Primrose.

"You know. The students say that Primrose's is just a kid, but she doesn't care what other people think. She's only 16" said Professor Grayson. "How did she get in to Astral?" said the curious Yang.

"One of the students is Primrose and her older stepbrother, a year older than her" said Professor Grayson. "During an interview with Professor Goldheart. Primrose said that she and her brother wanted to become Huntsman" "And then what happened?" said the curious Blake.

"Her stepbrother got accepted in to Astral, and so did Primrose. But Goldheart had one condition" said Titus.

"Which is...?" questioned Qrow.

"She said they will be students in Astral, if Prim's fighting gets better"

"So Prim wanted to get better with her swordsmanship?" said the curious Jaune.

"Yeah. Since Primrose isn't use to training here, she refused to give in. I have to find someone who can go easy on her with her training." said Professor Grayson. "But when Titus found us, we had a conversation about one of them, mentoring a student, Despite that, she's more use to using her archery bow" Qrow removed his flask from his shirt and taking a drink. "The student he told me is Primrose" he said.

Jaune looked at Piper. "Wait, you mean..." he hesitates by looking at Qrow. "Titus told me about Prim. He said that Prim's stepbrother, is trying to help her with her swordsmanship, but made a small progress. Then Titus wanted to find someone to help her train and get better" Qrow takes another drink. "Then I told him about you" he said.

"W-wait, You told Professor Grayson about Jaune?" said the curious Ruby. "Of course he did" said Professor Grayson. "Your not suppose to tell them. It's between you and me"

Qrow puts away his flask into his shirt. "Well, it's already too late" he said.

"Professor Grayson, I have an idea" said Piper. Professor Grayson turn around to see the young archer. "What is it?" he said.

"What if me and Jaune have a match? Just like what me and my stepbrother does all the time" Primrose asked.

"A match? What do you mean?" said the curious Jaune. "It's something what me and my brother do. It's called a small match" answered Primrose. "A small match?" said the curious Weiss.

"It's where you have to have to tag someone if you get a chance. But you have to fight, but you got to have your weapon with you" Primrose explained.

"Okay. But is there any rules that your brother made up?" questioned Blake.

Primrose nods yes. "You have to tag someone without hurting anyone" she said. She turned her head to Jaune. "Wanna give it a shot?" Primrose asked. "Let's do it" replied Jaune.

Primrose and Jaune walked back three steps from each other. Primrose pulled out Borealis in its long sword mode, and Jaune pulled out his weapon Crocea Mors, which is sheathed and now transformed into a two-hander sword. "Nice" said the impressed Primrose.

From the distance, there is a 17-year-old teenage girl with straight, medium long red and pink hair is watching the 'tag match' from the distance. "Here we go" the girl said to herself.

Piper begins to have a determined smile on her face. "Go!" she said. Jaune and Primrose begins to sword fight via small match. "Wow. Professor Grayson isn't kidding" said Yang. "Yeah, Primrose is picking up the pace fast" added Ruby.

During the sword fight, Primrose backed up as her long sword transforms into a bow, she pull out an arrow from her quiver and begins to aim at Jaune. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Primrose said quietly. She use her aura for the ice dust to react by aiming at Crocea Mors

Jaune's two-hander sword became barely frozen. "Sorry 'bout that" said Primrose. Primrose's weapon turns back into a long sword as she begins to run after Jaune. "You can do it, Jaune!" cheered Ruby. Jaune looked at Ruby as he nods and then looked at Primrose.

Primrose slashed with Borealis as Jaune blocked it with Crocea Mors, which causes the ice to break. Primrose hits Jaune with her hand on the bottom of the sword handle. "Sorry. Didn't I forget to mention that you can do that?" said the apologetic Primrose "It's okay" said Jaune, as he felt a pain in his head after he was hit by Primrose. "Did I hit you too hard?" said the worried Primrose.

"No" replied Jaune. "You know what. Let's... call it a tie" said Prim. "I am so sorry, I just got a little carried away"

"It's fine... It's fine..." he said.

"No it's not. I just hit you right in the head"

"Primrose, it's fine. Mistakes happen" said Titus.

Primrose sheathed her weapon. "Ever since I've been enrolled in to Astral a year early, I've been getting better with my swordsmanship. I wanted to get better and better" she explained. "Maybe you can join us" said Jaune. "Wait, what?" said the curious Primrose. "When Beacon fell, Their teammate Pyrrha Nikos died in a battle she didn't win. I've been thinking about letting you helping Team JNPR" said Titus.

"Me? Help them? I know their one member short, but I don't want to replace their friend" said Primrose. "Professor Grayson is not letting you replace Pyrrha, you can help them as a teammate" said Ruby.

Primrose begins to hesitate. "I don't know about this" she said. "You can try. If you keep trying, you'll be able to move forward" said Ruby.

Primrose looked at Ruby and nodded as she walked up to the remaining members of Team JNPR. "I'll do it" said Primrose. The two teams, and Qrow and Professor Grayson heard a slow clap, which is coming from the same teenage girl who saw the match between Jaune and Primrose. "Welcome to Astral" said the girl. "Who are you?" said the curious Blake.

"Team RWBY, Team JNPR. Let me introduce myself. My name's Sakura Roseis, team leader of the first year students, Team SKYE" introduced Sakura. "Sakura Roseis?" questioned Ruby. "Sakura's Dad grew up in Notos, but he moved to Vale when he's enrolled to Beacon Academy, when he graduated, he moved back to Notos" said Primrose. "That's actually true. And JNPR, your new teammate's stepbrother, Kirito Azurite, my partner and teammate" said Sakura.

Sun and his friend Neptune begins to eavesdrop. "That's also true" said Primrose "Hold on a minute" Blake walked up where Sun and Neptune were hiding and pulled their ears. "Really you two?" she said. "Don't look at me! it was his idea" said Neptune.

"Okay, so that must be Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias of Team SSSN from the Vytal tournament. They're from Haven Academy" said Sakura. "That's it" said Weiss. "Actually... _was_ from Haven Academy in Mistral" said Neptune. " _And_ now we're here after our little 'vacation' in Vacuo" Sun smiled nervously. "I think he and Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet have been following me" said the annoyed Blake. "Okay..." Sakura said. "Maybe, I should show you guys around Astral, if that's okay with you guys" "Okay, maybe sometime" said Ruby. The Teams are walking together in Astral, along with Qrow, Professor Grayson, and Sakura.

 **THE END**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Primrose's stepbrother who is mentioned, Kirito Azurite. He alludes to the character with the same name from the anime series "Sword Art Online", Primrose alludes to Rio Kastle from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and Sakura Vernal alludes to Sakura Haruno from the "Naruto" series._

 _Me and my co-writer are gonna do some RWBY Chibi shorts soon._

* * *

 **Cast**

Lindsay Jones/Ruby Rose

Kara Eberle/Weiss Schnee

Arryn Zech/Blake Belladonna

Barbra Dunkleman/Yang Xiao Long

Miles Luna/Jaune Arc

Samantha Ireland/Nora Valkyrie

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Primrose Enfys

Neath Oum/Lie Ren

Michael Jones/Sun Wukong

Kerry Shawcross/Neptune Vasilias

Kelli Berglund/Sakura Roseis

Jason Liebrecht/Qrow Branwen

Hal Sparks/Titus Grayson

Hilary Shepherd/Citrine Goldheart


	2. Part 1: Chase Into Space

It begins at the school yard in Astral Academy with Team RWBY. "Well, this is our new school" said Ruby. "Yeah. It's nice to finally get back together after so long" said Blake. "Yeah, but the worst isn't over yet" said Weiss. "Ah, don't worry. Nothing's gonna stop us now" said Yang. Team JNPR shows up. "Hey guys" greeted Nora. "There you guys are" said Ruby. "I wonder what our new teachers will be like" said Ruby. Team RWBY and Team JNPR heads to the classroom.

The scene changes to the shuttle launch. "Alright, people. Get ready to launch" said the member. Then some shadowy figure snuck into the area. "There's the target!" said the other member. They snuck into the shuttle. "The leader will be pleased" said one of the members.

It goes back to the classroom with the students. A middle-aged woman with slightly tan skin, mahogany red hair, dark brown eyes, and she wears a teacher-like red and white outfit with black pumps. "Hello. Welcome back class. We will be learning about science" said Professor Garnet. "Science?" whispered Ruby. "That's what she teaches" replied Sakura.

"So first, they are new students of ours... Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and... Team SSSN" announced Professor Garnet. "Professor Garnet, it's a long story how'd they get here. I couldn't explain it" said Primrose. "Miss. Azurite, class is starting right now" said Professor Garnet. "Sorry" said the quiet Piper. "Today, we will be learning about dust..." While Professor Garnet is talking, Ruby is thinking about something. A horrific flashback started with Pyrrha's death, after the flashback, Ruby panicked.

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Rose?" Professor Garnet asked. "Nothing, Professor Garnet" replied Ruby. "Now, where were we?" While Professor Garnet is talking, Ruby's head started to hurt a little. Sakura looked at Ruby at the back row of the desks, worried about her.

After class, Sakura is walking with a friend, he appears to have fair skin, black and indigo blue hair and grayish-blue eyes, his outfit is a black shirt with a blue faux leather waistcoat, denim blue leather pants, and light gray and cerulean combat boots.

"So, your stepsister Primrose is fighting Jaune, right? So Primrose called it a tie after she hit him. But she's on Jaune's team now, Y'know Primrose did heard about Team JNPR's teammate's death, but she wanted to help" as Sakura is explaining to her friend, they stopped walking. "Okay, okay. Slow down, Sakura. Listen, I've been doing better at being a Huntsman, and Prim is doing better at being a Huntress. That's what I'm trying to say" he said.

"Kirito, it's gonna be fine. Your stepsister's doing just great with her friends. I mean, she can be an oddball sometimes, just to be honest, but she's still awesome, right?" said Sakura as she and Kirito continued to walk. "Yeah. Plus, there's some Huntsman and Huntresses who are either human or Faunus" said Kirito. "Yeah, I know, but Beacon Academy has been fallen and Professor Grayson wanted to help Team RWBY and Team JNPR out. but that's a secret between Professor Grayson, Okay? not like keeping secrets behind Eira's back kind of secret" said Sakura.

"Okay, and between you and me; I'd rather do a tag team with my stepsister or the leader who is my partner" said Kirito.

"Right. Maybe someone can recognize you and be like 'Oh my gosh, It's Kirito Azurite!' I mean, you and Primrose are awesome" said Sakura. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Primrose told me that the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose. She said her eyes are, like, a grayish color, and she mentioned they might be silver" said Kirito. "Okay, we're getting off track here" said Sakura as she and Kirito stopped walking.

"It's not off-track. My grandmother heard about every fairy tale, including the silver-eyed warriors" said Kirito. "The silver-eyed warriors?: said the curious Sakura. "You might not believe that, like everyone in our hometown. Your Dad may be a full-pledged huntsman in Beacon, and he knows about one of the fairytales" said Kirito. "True" replied Sakura.

It goes to Team RWBY with Team JNPR. "Hey guys, you know what I want to learn about?" Primrose asked. "What the thing you want to learn about?" Blake asked. "Promise not to laugh at me?" Primrose asked. "Sure. Tell us" said Jaune. "Space!" replied Primrose. "Space?" questioned Weiss. "Yeah. Space is the most intriguing thing that I want to learn about, like, planets and all sorts of things" said Primrose. "So you wanted to learn about outer space?" Ren asked. "Of course. When we were at science class with Professor Garnet, I reminds me that I wanted to learn more about space" said Primrose

"Awesome! Maybe one day you'll learn more" said Yang. "Thanks guys" said Primrose. Professor Grayson walked up to the two teams. "Guys" he said. "Hi Professor Grayson. What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Come with me. There's a visitor here in Astral, he's at Professor Goldheart's office" said Professor Grayson. "Okay" Yang agreed. The two teams walked with Professor Grayson.

They came to Professor Goldheart's office. "Hello. I have a guest from Atlas Academy who wants to let you know about" said Professor Professor. "Who?" said the curious Ruby. "Atlas, of all places" said Blake. "General Ironwood?" said Weiss. "Hello everyone" greeted General Ironwood. "What are you doing here?" said the curious Ruby. "Something bad happened" answered General Ironwood. "How bad?" Ren asked. "Extremely bad" General Ironwood said. "The worst part is that most of my troops are too occupied with things, so I came to you" "What happened?" Ruby asked.

"The white fang managed to steal a space shuttle" said General Ironwood. "A space shuttle?!" said Nora. "Yes. And your mission starts in space" said General Ironwood. "Space?!" said the excited Primrose. "Are you serious?!" said the surprised Ruby.

"Like I said, with the most of my troops are pre-occupied, trying to take care of the Grimm at Beacon, the only option was to get you guys" said General Ironwood. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe we're going to space!" said the excited Ruby. "Let me show you the space shuttle you'll be taking" said General Ironwood. Later, they were at the space station. "Is this the space shuttle?" said the curious Ruby.

"It is. And that's the new shuttle" said General Ironwood. "This... Is... AWESOME!" said the eager Nora. "Calm down" said Ren. "Sorry" replied Nora. "I can't believe it. When I've always wanted to go to space when I was a little kid, and now... I've get to go to space!" said the amazed Piper. "Get everything ready for Tomorrow, that's when you'll go" said General Ironwood. "YES!" Primrose became very excited to go to space. "We're going to space! We're going to space! We. Are. Going. To. Space!" she said in excitement, like a person who was bouncing off the walls.

"Prim must be really excited about going to space, isn't she?" said Yang. "Of course she's excited" replied Blake. On the next day, during after class. Team RWBY and Team JNPR heads to the space shuttle where General Ironwood led them. Two mysterious shadowy figures gets in the space shuttle by hiding somewhere, the two teams gets inside the space shuttle. "Guys" Primrose said. "I just wanted you to know, if we don't make it out... I just wanna say you guys are the best huntsman and huntresses ever, since your times at Beacon and me and Kirito are gonna be awesome like you guys" "Really? I was guessing that we're going to space because you wanted to learn about it" said Nora.

"I know. I'm waiting for the best part" replied Primrose. General Ironwood used the launch key in order to get the space shuttle ready, "Good luck, teams" he said. He pressed the launch button. The space shuttle launched into space. "WE'RE GOING TO SPACE!" said the excited Ruby. "I KNOW! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" replied the excited Primrose.

At outer space, at the space shuttle, Primrose is looking out the window, looking at the planets and the moon. "This is amazing! I've got to write some notes for Professor Garnet" Primrose pulls out a rose gold pink note book and a pencil and begins to write it down. "Okay. Why are you writing about space?" questioned Blake. "Duh, because Space is one of the most intriguing places I wanted to know about. It's amazing!" answered Primrose. "What about oceans?" Blake asked. "Oceans? They might interest me. But outer space interests me MORE than oceans and other universes" said Primrose.

"Primrose's right. There's other planets out in space" said Jaune. "Thank you, Mr. Jaune Arc" added Primrose. "Well..." Blake sighs as she slunks her head. "Don't worry, Blake. It'll be fine" said Ruby. "I guess your right" replied Blake. The teams heard banging in the space shuttle. "What was that?" questioned Blake. "I don't know" said Yang. "I heard banging here for some reason" said Weiss.

"I got it" Piper pulls out her Sword and she slowly walked to the tall lockers. "If it's a stowaway, I'm taking him-or-her down. Either that or they'll join us" she said. "We don't know who or what it is" said Blake. "Blake's right. We have to find out who or what it is" said Ren.

Primrose nods and she turns to the tall boxes and started knocking on it gently. "Aw, come on!" Nora takes out her hammer Magnhild, to hit the sides of the tall boxes. "OUCH!" said the male voice. "Whoa, it talked!" said the startled Primrose. "I know who the stowaway is" Blake walked up to the tall boxes, she opened the first tall box and it revealed that the stowaway is Sun Wukong himself.

"Sun?!" said Blake. "Hey, Blake" awkwardly greeted Sun. "Why are you here?" questioned the upset Blake. "I'm here because I heard your going to outer space, so I wanted to join in" said Sun. Blake got Sun out of the box and she slapped him. "Always eavesdropping on conversations" Blake slapped him again. "And no respect of minding other people's business!" she said. "That had to hurt" Primrose whispered to Nora. "Yeah" replied Nora.

"Did you go on your own, or you brought your Team SSSN buddies with you?" Blake asked. "Well..." As Sun hesitated, Weiss walked to the second tall box and opens it and the second stowaway revealed to be Neptune Vasilias himself.

"We've got another stowaway" said Weiss in a deadpan tone. "Hey guys" greeted Neptune. "You've brought Neptune with you?! Let me guess, Sage and Scarlet are with you guys?" questioned Blake. "Do you really think I brought my whole team with me?" Sun asked. "The answered would be no" added Neptune.

"Those guys are nothing but idiots" whispered Primrose. "Don't say that in front of them" replied Ren. The shuttle shakes as it somehow is connected to something. "What just happened?" questioned Jaune. "I don't know" replied Ren. "Let's go check it out" said Ruby. The two teams exits the space shuttle and enters a space ship. "What kind of space ship is this?" questioned Weiss. "Maybe aliens?" added Yang. "Really? Aliens now?" questioned Blake. "I've seen an alien movie once" added Yang. "There's no such thing as aliens, Yang" added Jaune. Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Sun and Neptune enters a technologic space ship.

"Guys. Where are we?" said the curious Ruby. "An alien ship?" questioned Primrose. "I told you, there's no aliens" said Jaune. "What if there is?" questioned Sun. "Just shut up about the stupid aliens!" said Blake. "Blake, it's no big... Deal..." Ruby notices a person in a red mecha suit. "Who- er, what are you?" questioned Ruby. The mecha suit reveals to be a 18-year-old male teenager, with fair skin, medium medium short light brown hair with a red streak in his hair and brown eyes. His outfit is a red short-sleeve shirt, a black motorcycle vest, blue jeans and mahogany combat boots. "Hello" greeted the teenager.

"Wait a minute" said the shocked Ruby. "Your... Human?!" said the surprised Yang. Ruby turned to Yang and she begins to snicker a little. "What?" questioned Yang. Ruby begins to laugh at Yang. "What's so funny about it anyway?" questioned Yang. "Your reaction! 'Your human?!' What'd you think he is?" Ruby continues to laugh at Yang. "Come on, it could've be an alien with a lizard head or something!" said Yang. Ruby still continues to laugh at Yang as Yang rolled her eyes.

As Ruby is laughing, she fell over. "I think she got out of her system. Or... You know" said Primrose. Ruby is snickering and she laughed a little. "Okay, what's going on? where are we? And who are you?" questioned Neptune. "The real question is: Who are all of you? And Why are you here?" questioned the teenager. Ruby gets up. "My name is Ruby Rose. The leader of Team RWBY, these are my fellow teammates, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long" She introduced herself and her teammates to the teenager. "My name is Jaune Arc. The leader of Team JNPR, these are my teammates, Nora Valkyrie, Primrose Enfys, and Lie Ren" introduced Jaune. "And I'm Sun and this is my friend, Neptune" introduced Sun.

"Why are you here?" the teenager asked. "We're here because we were sent to space to stop the baddies and somehow our space shuttle got into your ship" explained Ruby. "So your the good guys then?" the teenager asked. "Yes, we are" replied Jaune. "Who are you, by the way?" Primrose asked the teenager. "My name is Andros Herbst" Andros introduced and said. "Where are you guys off to?" "We're not sure yet. Can you help us?" Ruby asked. "Alright. Follow me to the bridge" said Andros. The two teams begins to follow Andros to the bridge.

At the bridge of the ship. "Is this the bridge?" said the curious Ruby. "Yes. Whatever you need, I can help" said Andros. Weiss looked at the planet of the world of Remnant. "Are you from Atlas, by any chance?" said the curious Weiss. "No. I'm from a different planet than yours" said Andros. "Your from a different planet?" questioned Yang. "Yeah I am. Why?" questioned Andros. "So, your an alien?" Yang asked.

"No. I'm still human, there are plenty of humans on other planets like mine. But they are other aliens too" said Andros. "So they are such thing as aliens?! I knew it!" said Primrose. "I've been all over the galaxy. If you need anything, just ask" said Andros. "Can you help us stop the bad guys?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. In fact, I saw another shuttle heading north" replied Andros. "Then lets check it out" said Ren. Andros head northward.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Andros Herbst alludes to Andros, the Red Ranger from Power Rangers: In Space_

* * *

 **Cast**

Lindsay Jones/Ruby Rose

Kara Eberle/Weiss Schnee

Arryn Zech/Blake Belladonna

Barbara Dunkleman/Yang Xiao Long

Miles Luna/Jaune Arc

Samantha Ireland/Nora Valkyrie

Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld/Primrose Enfys

Neath Oum/Lie Ren

Kelli Berglund/Sakura Roseis

Nathan Sharp/Kirito Azurite

Hal Sparks/Titus Grayson

Hilary Shepherd/Citrine Goldheart

Jason Rose/General James Ironwood

Billy Unger/Andros Herbst

Michael Jones/Sun Wukong

Kerry Shawcross/Neptune Vasilias

Tara Platt/Professor Garnet


End file.
